El Pecado de la sangre
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: "Llegan momentos duros, en los que la locura se convierte en tu única aliada". Clasificación "T".


**El Pecado de la sangre:** **Otro AU con mezcla de "What If" de mi OC Alexander y Leni, esta vez no involucra el "L is for Love" y no tiene nada que ver con mi otro fic de "Una Falsa Sonrisa", éste es otro distinto, en donde la rubia, debido a presiones incesantes de sus parientes, elige romper con Alexander y salir con otra persona, dejando al bosnio con un profundo malestar y dolor en su corazón, sintiéndose rechazado por todo el Mundo, bajo su paranoia, sucumbe ante las emociones negativas y su bipolaridad.**

 **Advertencia de violencia, clasificación "T" con muerte de personaje.**

 **Y como siempre digo: No soy dueño de "Loud House", ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, solo soy dueño de mi OC.**

* * *

Llovía sobre Royal Woods, el frío se hacía sentir y en especial sobre las calles, gente viviendo en situación de pobreza, afrontando el crudo Invierno que estaba instalado allí, muchos podían morir, otros sobrevivirían pero tal vez no llegarían por mucho tiempo debido a su precaria salud, corazones rotos, alcohol y cigarrillos en una taberna donde un joven de cabellos blanco-plateados y ojos color escarlata yacía allí, una botella de vino a su lado, lágrimas que caían de los mismos, empapando la mesa y a su alrededor se podía apreciar la calma y como la gente intentaba pasar su mal momento, ahogando su depresión con aquel líquido "salvador".

\- _"El Infierno es donde merece estar esa persona, él no es un humano, Leni, él es un Demonio y un día tu vida correrá en peligro"._ Recordaba a cada momento las palabras de los familiares Loud en aquella reunión, la cual se suponía que debía ser un momento de paz, pero terminó por convertirse en lo peor que podía haberle pasado a ese joven proveniente de los Balcanes.

\- _"Jamás dejaría que mis hijos se le acercaran, no entiendo cómo es que tú, Rita, lo dejaste entrar"._ Cuestionaba una de las tías a la rubia Loud.

Pero todos ellos se habían confabulado para que Leni eligiera, se habían atrevido a ponerla en su contra, ella...tan inocente, tan dulce y esos bastardos la obligaron a tomar una de las decisiones más dolorosas.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Todos los familiares Loud reunidos, estaban a la espera del veredicto de la rubia para que eligiera entre estar con aquel "Demonio" o que eligiera a otro, parecía que iba a ganar Alexander, ella nunca lo tiraría todo a la basura, su relación, todo lo que él hacía, no podía perder, tenía confianza, sabía que ella no le haría daño. Pero a su vez, sentía que su corazón latía a mil horas, que se le acercaba la hora de la decisión, como a un preso a punto de ser colgado.

\- Ahí viene. Señaló Ruth y vieron bajar a la rubia Loud, la cual venía acompañada de Lori.

\- Tranquilo, Bro, no te va a pasar nada. Le llevó Luna y los chicos la calma al joven.

Leni había llegado hasta ellos, al centro de la sala y finalmente, con la mirada baja, se sentía totalmente intimidada y asustada, Alexander detestaba que esa gente la pusiera en contra, sabía bien que ella era inocente y le temía una situación así, pero fue entonces que ella debía dar su veredicto final.

\- Yo...Iba a decir ella, pero se detuvo, ya que cuando vio a Alexander, ella se puso a llorar, llevándose las manos a la cara.

\- Leni, tranquila, ten. Se le acercó el joven y le tendió un pañuelo, pero Ruth le golpeó con fuerza su mano.

\- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE A ELLA, ¿ACASO LA QUIERES ENVENENAR?! ¡MALDITO DEMONIO ESCARLATA, DEBERÍAS HABERTE MUERTO!. Gritó la mujer, el joven detestaba que le faltara el respeto, él era el Emperador y ese "Título" que ella se estaba refiriendo era un atentado contra su Maestra Remilla Scarlet de Gensokyo.

\- ¡No le falta el respeto a mi...!. Iba a responder el Teniente del Este, quien la miró fulminante.

\- ¡¿A quién?! Jajaja, ¡¿a tus amigos del Infierno?! ¡Vuelve a la Sarajevo de donde viniste, monstruo?!. Respondió en defensa de su madre, una de las hijas.

\- Es un Demonio, miren sus ojos, está lleno de maldad, se sabe bien su historia. Agregó otro de los primos, mientras que Alexander ya estaba en una fase de ira incontrolable.

\- ¡Miserables, desearan el día en que estén ante mis Maestros en el Inframundo, los mandaré a todos a las peores prisiones!. Juró vengarse el día en que ellos tuvieran que rendir cuentas en el Otro Mundo, pero Leni le detuvo.

\- No...no puedo seguir así, Alex...yo...yo...¡lo siento, pero tenemos que romper!. Sentenció ella y la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, sus hermanos quedaron helados, mientras que él no podía salir del asombro, podía oír los festejos de los parientes, él había perdido.

\- Im...Imposible...no...Leni...no...Él se negaba a creer eso, pero al ver a la rubia, ella simplemente salió corriendo para su habitación.

La quiso seguir, pero esa gente le bloqueó el camino y le impidieron subir.

\- Ya tienes tus maletas empacadas, lárgate de aquí, Demonio, Ángel de Lucifer. Le ordenó Ruth y él no pudo responder a nada, simplemente lo utilizaron como si fuera una marioneta y lo tiraron a la calle con su maleta.

\- ¡Y ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella ni a su nuevo novio!. Le advirtió una de las primas.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es tu Pecado?. Haber nacido en esa mierda de país y llevar en la sangre la peste de ser un bosnio, te tendrías que haber muerto hace tiempo allí y reencontrarte con tu familia en el Infierno de donde saliste. Alegó otro de los parientes y éste lo tiró a la calle como si fuera basura.

\- ¡Y aléjate de Leni o te enviaré al hospital!. Finalizó el padrino de Lincoln, el cual dejó su amenaza en claro.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** La había perdido y días después la vio salir con otro chico, sintió que su corazón se había roto para siempre, pudo regresar a la Casa Loud para solo terminar de llevarse unos libros y unas pertenencias y de ahí volver a Londres, pero esa noche querían darle la bienvenida a la familia al nuevo novio de Leni, cosa que estarían presente todos los familiares.

Se retiró del bar y volvió a la casa, encerrándose en la habitación para huéspedes, arrojándose contra la cama y llorando a más no poder, mientras que humedecía la cama hasta que sintió pasos en la habitación, se giró pero no había nadie allí, pero al alzar la vista, ahogó un grito y allí estaba su "Otro Yo", su lado oscuro y maligno, el que creía que yacía dormido dentro de su ser.

\- _Qué débil que eres Alex, ¿por qué me dejaste escondido como a un canario? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¿Por qué me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba ayudar? ¿Por qué?. Pero tranquilo, yo voy a darte una mano, estaré junto a ti para siempre, igual que en la "Guerra Nacionalista", ¿recuerdas esos días en los que matabas sin piedad? ¿Recuerdas el fuego sobre las Ciudades de EEUU? ¿Recuerdas los gritos de agonía de los soldados yanquis mientras que los tuyos los fusilaban? ¿Recuerdas el dulce aroma de la carne quemándose bajo las llamas de la "Ráfaga de la Corona Solar"? ¿Recuerdas a los países de la OTAN que dejaron de existir?. Jejeje, yo sí lo recuerdo, porque ese era Yo, yo soy tú, tú eres yo, no me puedes negar, soy tan real como ese pájaro que está sobre el árbol, soy tan real como la música que está componiendo Luna, que hasta yo mismo la besaría, je, soy tan real como las mujeres con las que se acostaban contigo, ¿las recuerdas?; yo sí, recuerdo todo y ahora estoy aquí para ayudarte, Mi Desprotegido._ Decía cada palabra como si fueran momentos especiales, llenos de victorias, las cuales fueron en sí muerte, destrucción y genocidios sin parar.

\- ¡No, no puedo volver a caer bajo el miedo, la furia, la paranoia y la bipolaridad, eso va contra todo lo que aprendí!. Se negó Alexander a ceder ante el Pasado.

\- ¡No, Alex, debes volver a ser quién eras en realidad, debes volver a beber de las aguas oscuras que están en tu alma! ¡Debes volver a ser ese objeto de destrucción que tanto ansiaban los Nacionalistas de nosotros en los entrenamientos! ¡DEBES VOLVER A ESOS TIEMPOS EN LOS QUE TÚ ERAS EL ÁNGEL DE LA MUERTE!. Respondió con todo orgullo su lado oscuro y él se negó.

\- No...jamás...por favor, vete. Rogó el muchacho.

\- Me decepcionas, Alex, pero _¿a quién le hablas?._ Preguntó su "Otro Yo" y éste desvaneció, volviendo a su mente.

\- ¡NO...BASTA...¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡AGH! ¡BASTA...! _¡Basta...para...!_. Pidió el muchacho, mientras que caía inconsciente al piso.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y los familiares Loud ya habían comenzado a llegar junto con el nuevo novio de Leni.

\- Mucho gusto, Señorita Ruth, mi nombre es Matthew Williams. Se presentó aquel joven, quien le besó la mano a la mujer.

\- Awww, qué tierno que eres, eres un Angelito, no como cierto Ángel de la Muerte que está todavía aquí. Resaltó la hermana de Rita, quien la miró con furia.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, ¿renuncias a Satán?._ Preguntó el Sacerdote durante su coronación, mientras que sus soldados de las SS asesinaban a los que le habían hecho bullying cuando quedó huérfano y a los enemigos que quedaban con vida.

\- _Sí, renuncio._ Respondió el joven, mientras que estaba arrodillado ante toda la Iglesia.

\- _¿Y a todas sus obras?._ Lanzó otra pregunta el Obispo, mientras que veía a todos sus enemigos yacer muertos y en una pira, lista para ser incendiada.

\- _Sí, renuncio_. Volvió a responder y ahora se veía a muchas ciudades de EEUU arder bajo el fuego suyo.

\- _¿Y a toda su pompa?._ Fue la última pregunta antes de ser coronado Emperador del Este.

\- _Sí, renuncio._ Volvió a responderle el joven, mientras que sus Demonios se dormían para siempre.

\- _Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, ¿jura por estos Santos Evangelios desempeñar sus funciones de Emperador con lealtad, patriotismo y proteger a los inocentes, emplear la Justicia terrenal, defender a las religiones. A Dios y a la Patria?._ Preguntó por última vez el Obispo.

\- _Sí y quiero ser bautizado._ Respondió y pidió ese deseo, para que le aplicaran aquel Sacramento y se le borraran sus Pecados, aún siendo inmortal, llevaba consigo esa carga, mientras que se veía a todos esos muertos que había dejado atrás en su camino.

Pronto le aplicaron el Agua Bendita sobre su frente.

\- _Ahora serás conocido como Alexander I El Inmortal, Su Alteza, vaya en paz y que Dios siempre lo acompañe, Amen._ Finalizaron con aquella coronación y surgieron los aplausos.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Se levantó con dificultad mientras que observaba todo a su alrededor, reunió fuerzas y se miró al espejo, hallándose con un cambio totalmente distinto: Sus ojos estaban completamente de un color rosado intenso, inyectados en sangre y sus cabellos eran de color gris claro.

\- Eliminé a todos mis Pecados, pero el que llevo todavía es el de mi sangre, jeje. Jajajajaja, ¿sabes qué, Ruth?: Tienes razón, yo soy un Demonio, yo soy el que ha sembrado y convertido a este país en el Infierno que se merecía, yo soy el que ha matado sin parar, sin mostrar piedad. Sí, yo soy el villano, porque fue su maldita Sociedad la que me transformó en lo que soy, ¡jajajajajaja!. [Río de forma malvada, mirándose en el espejo, al principio quería vomitar, pero podía acostumbrarse a esa nueva fase, sabía bien que su bipolaridad, su trastorno de personalidad doble no desaparecía así de fácil, nunca se había ido. Pero cuando miró a aquella foto donde estaban Leni y él, sintió una punzada de furia y la terminó por destruir] ¡MALDITA PUTA, TRAIDORA, RUBIA HIJA DE PUTA, TE DEJASTE INFLUENCIAR, TÚ NUNCA ME QUISISTE, TODO LO QUE HICE POR TI Y ME DEJAS! ¡AHHHHHHHH!. [Se calmó]. No necesito del amor, el amor es solo una tontería un cuento para que la gente no se sienta triste, solo el poder nos da la fortaleza y el liderazgo para el Futuro, no el amor, mi Maestro Radamanthys estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

\- Y dime, Matthew...Decía Ruth.

\- Oh, por favor, llámeme Matt. Pidió el chico.

\- Matt, vaya, que nombre tan llamativo. Reía la mujer, mientras que desde las escaleras bajaba Alexander, pero a él no lo veían, lo ignoraban, incluso Leni y Matt simplemente estaba interesado en querer presentarse.

Los chicos observaron el cambio en su aspecto, Lincoln se sorprendió de ver esos ojos y ese cabellos, parecía haber salido de algún sitio peligroso o no haber dormido por una semana entera, fue hasta la cocina, donde habló con los Señores Loud, mientras que ellos estaban por servir las copas con vino.

\- ¿Así que volverás pronto a Londres, Alex?. Preguntó el Señor Lynn.

\- Sí. Respondió el joven, quien estaba concentrado en las copas.

\- Rita, Lynn, vengan, tienen que venir y conocer a este chico, el nuevo novio de Leni es increíble, no como ese fracaso que tienen ahí. Pidió una de las hermanas del Señor Lynn, mientras que señalaba al joven peli gris con burla.

\- ¿Podrías vigilar el horno, Alex? Ya volvemos. Pidió Rita y él asintió con la cabeza.

Se acercó hasta las copas llenas con vino, tomó un pequeño cuchillo y se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano, sangrando y dejando caer aquel líquido dentro del vino, mezclándolo.

\- _Con que soy un Demonio, se los demostraré cuando estén a los pies de mis Maestros. Aquí tengo en mis manos la Pluma con sangre que sellará el destino de ustedes, malditos, el Infierno es mi sitio y es de ahí donde se van a quemar._ Habló en voz baja, mientras que llegaban los Señores Lynn y de ahí llevaban las copas hacia la sala.

* * *

\- ¡Un brindis por la nueva pareja!. Pidió la Tía Ruth y todos brindaron.

En medio de los festejos y aplausos, Alexander se levantó y fue hasta Chaz, el cual le estrechó su mano.

\- Cuidaré muy bien a Leni, te lo prometo. Juró el muchacho.

\- Claro que sí, confío en ti...[Se le acercó hasta el oído] _el Reich y el Imperio mandan saludos. Eres una basura, eres un asqueroso buitre que acosa a las mujeres y las espía en la escuela, ¿te piensas que yo no lo sé?. A ti te tendría que enviar directo al Infierno, no sé cómo Leni, la tarada, pudo enamorarse de una bola de sebo y grasa como tú._ Amenazó y todo eso fue oído por la rubia.

\- ¡Alex! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!. Preguntó ella, pero cuando lo tocó recibió una fuerte bofetada en el rostro por parte de él.

\- ¡MALDITO BOSNIO SALVAJE!. Gritó Ruth y fue a ver a su sobrina, la cual estaba llorando.

\- Yo renuncié a todos mis Pecados, pero el último quedó dentro de mí y está en mi sangre, donde el Infierno arde y el espíritu mío ya no tiene emociones, es simplemente nada, polvo, odio, furia y con ello viene la Pluma con la que yo sello los destinos de mis enemigos, enviándolos a lo más profundo del Fuego del Averno, viendo como se retuercen y gritan. A todos ustedes los enviaré al mismo sitio. Juró el joven, tras recitar esa primera parte como un poema.

\- ¡Alex, ¿Qué te pasó?! ¡Tú no eres así!. Intentaba Leni volver a hablarle, pero él la miró con furia y un aura de maldad crecía en él.

\- Viejo, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó Luna y en aquellos momentos se le acercó el peli gris.

\- Claro que sí, Pequeña Luna. [Respondió el joven y la besó apasionadamente en los labios, dejándola sorprendida y helada] Siento que mi cuerpo y mi alma se han fusionado en lo que yo soy: El verdadero Alexander, los Demonios sí existen y yo lo soy, soy el que ha sembrado de muerte y destrucción a este país, soy el que ha arrojado al fuego a millones de vidas, soy el que ama la sangre y la muerte, porque ella está conmigo, yo soy su Ángel de la Muerte y me siento orgulloso, ¡porque es el papel de mi vida!. Soy su Dios, la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y la Reencarnación del Dios del Tiempo Kairos, soy la Reencarnación del Mal y el Emperador del Este, y en cuanto todos ustedes, familiares de mierda, son simples insectos como este gordo y la rubia estúpida; los aplastaré a todos y enviaré directo al Infierno. Lanzó su amenaza hacia todos ellos, mirándolos con esos llenos de furia y sangre.

\- ¡¿No me digas?! ¡Ahora sí estás demente, te tendrías que morir y...! Y...¿Qué...qué me pasa?. Se preguntó Ruth, tras señalarlo y todos ellos comenzaban a sentirse débiles.

\- ¿Qué nos pasa? ¿Por qué no podemos estar de pie?. Preguntó el padrino de Lincoln.

\- _Ahora comienza el Amanecer de la Era de las Llamas Divinas, caigan a la Oscuridad del Abismo de la Colina del Yomotsu y sufran en el Mundo de la Muerte, donde allí los están esperando los Tres Jueces._ Respondió Alexander, mientras que tomaba su copa y la bebía, pero a él no le afectaba su sangre.

\- ¡¿Qué tiene eso?! ¡Agh! ¡Me quemo!. Gritaba Ruth aterrada.

\- Mi sangre. Respondió Alexander con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Gritaron todos los parientes en el piso.

\- Fácil: Mi sangre tiene una doble función, curar al bueno, matar al malo. Cuando estoy bajo la furia, ésta hierve, se calienta y se transforma en un letal veneno, ¿sintieron como un aroma dulce y parecido a las Rosas?. Esa es la estrategia mía, se confían y luego se encuentran ante las puertas de la Muerte, allí se combina el Veneno del Dragón Wyvern y el Basilisco junto con el Fuego de las Aves Fénix, Garuda, Grifos y Bennu, dando nacimiento a esto, un potente veneno que mata más rápido y a miles que las balas. Recalcó Alexander, disfrutando del placer y el sufrimiento.

\- Hijo de puta...espero que ardas en el Infierno. Le maldijo el padrino de Lincoln.

\- ¡Qué lástima!: Yo salí de allí y eso fue Sarajevo, a la cual reconstruí, ahora ustedes mueran y sufran en el Otro Mundo por despertar mi lado oscuro. Sentenció Alexander con burla y superioridad, pisoteando el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

\- Alex...Quedó Leni helada.

\- El Pecado mío está en la sangre, en lo que siempre fui y seré siempre detestado, pero ahora éstos morirán de la peor manera pero todavía no han visto más de lo que les depara el Inframundo. Y ahora, ¿qué hacer contigo?. [Dijo Alexander, acercándose hacia Matt] Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, ¿renuncias a Lucifer?. Sí, renuncio, pero que por un rato permanezca a mi lado para matar a los que me han lastimado. [Se hablaba para sí mismo, reviviendo su Bautismo y Coronación] ¿Y a todas sus obras?. Sí, renuncio, menos al Pecado de mi sangre. ¿Y a toda su pompa?. Sí, renuncio, menos a mi Naturaleza. Porque el Infierno es de donde he salido y es de ahí donde los arrojaré a todos. Finalizó, acercándose hacia el novio de Leni y mirándolo con desprecio.

\- ¡Basta, Alex, no lo hagas!. Pidió Leni.

\- Matt, ¿crees que el Infierno no es para ti?. Preguntó Alexander.

\- No...¡porque serás tú quien se irá allá!. Respondió el joven y se defendió, pero el peli gris lo agarró con fuerza del cuello.

\- Ja, ¿con que intentas enviarme al Otro Mundo a mí, Alexander? ¡Un Dios! ¡Ahora te enviaré yo mismo hasta allá!. Sentenció el bosnio y comenzó a golpearlo de hasta dejarlo muerto y con la pared empapada de sangre.

Lo dejó tirado, como si fuera un muñeco sin vida, mientras que se giraba hacia donde estaba Leni, quien corrió hasta él y lo abrazó.

\- Si yo no podía ser tu novio por culpa de tus familiares, nadie lo sería, no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho: Porque el amor es una tontería ¿y son estas las promesas de que "estaremos juntos para toda la vida y sin importar lo que digan mis familiares"? ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA DÉBIL COMO EL AMOR, CUALQUIER SOLDADO EN EL EJÉRCITO DEL REICH ES SUPERIOR Y NO NECESITA DE ESO!. Jamás volveré a mostrar mi corazón ante nadie, viviré solo para toda la Eternidad y así será, mi Maestro Radamanthys estaba en lo cierto. El amor vuelve estúpido y débil al hombre. Respondió con odio y se retiró de la masacre, dejando a Leni totalmente abatida, tenía a sus parientes muertos, a Chaz también y había perdido no solo el amor de Alexander, sino que también había perdido a su amado Ángel de cabellos blanco-plateados.

* * *

De todo se levantó, había sido una maldita pesadilla, fue de golpe, sintió su cuerpo frío, como si hubiera estado afuera, a la intemperie y sin abrigo, temblaba pero del miedo, quería vomitar, corrió hasta el baño, no pasó nada y encendió la luz: Allí estaba él, estaba normal, sus cabellos blanco-plateados y sus ojos color escarlata, todo había sido un sueño y fue entonces que volvió a su cama.

\- ¿Alex?. Escuchó una voz y encendió la luz, allí estaba Leni con su almohada y en pijamas.

\- Leni...Dios...Uff...Dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Alex, ¿estás bien?. [Preguntó ella y encendió la luz, encontrándose con el bosnio totalmente pálido] ¡Alex, ¿qué te pasó?! ¡Estás llorando, tus ojos; son "Lágrimas Escarlata"!. Reconoció que él estaba sufriendo y corrió hasta él para estar a su lado.

El muchacho temblaba del miedo, había tenido esa horrenda pesadilla, Leni corrió hasta él y se sentó en la cama.

\- ¿Qué he hecho? Soy un monstruo, soy un maldito Demonio, todo está en mi sangre, llevo los Pecados de ser bosnio en la sangre, llevo una desgracia que siempre me acompañará para toda la Eternidad. Ellos...ellos tenían razón...El Infierno...El Infierno es mi lugar, pertenezco a ese sitio. Hablaba el joven, quien estaba totalmente traumatizado por lo que había vivido.

Leni se acercó hasta él.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Alex? ¿Estás bien?. [Preguntó la rubia, quien se le acercó] ¿Puedo...?. Lanzó su pregunta y se recostó en la cama.

\- Soy un monstruo, ¿Qué clase de Dios y Emperador soy, Leni? ¿Qué clase de persona soy?. Solo sirvo para eso, para matar, vivo de la Muerte y de la destrucción, soy un Demonio, el Infierno es mi lugar, es ahí donde debería estar, Ruth tiene razón, tus familiares también...tuve un sueño donde tú me dejabas por alguien más, ya que eran ellos los que presionaron y pusieron en mi contra. Luego era corrompido por mi bipolaridad, aparecía mi versión oscura y yo...los mataba con mi sangre, a ti te daba un fuerte golpe y mataba a tu nuevo novio. Decía que no debería merecer a nadie y eso pasaba...Maldita...¡Maldita sea!. Fueron sus palabras ante ella, quien se le acercó, lo tomó en sus brazos, lloraba como nunca, como un niño pequeño que se despertaba asustado por la pesadilla que había vivido.

Acto seguido, Leni recostaba a su novio contra su pecho, abrazándolo.

\- Soy un maldito Demonio...Decía el joven todo el tiempo, pero en aquel momento, la chica acarició sus cabellos blanco-plateados.

\- Owwww, Mi pobre Ángel, Mi pobre y pequeño Ángel de la Muerte, no llores, tú no lo eres, no eres un Demonio, al carajo con lo que dice la chiflada de mi tía Ruth, lo mismo con mis tíos y primos, ¿ellos qué saben de ti?. Te atacan porque no eres como ellos, ellos jamás se preocuparían por nosotros ni siquiera por mi abuelo. Yo nunca te dejaré, no me importa lo que digan mis familiares, mi familia te ama muchísimo, yo te amo muchísimo y jamás te abandonaré. No llores, corazón, no llores. Le animaba Leni, mientras que Alexander podía el cálido amor de la rubia Loud, así que cerró los ojos y ella tomó las sábanas para tapar a ambos.

\- Te amo, Leni y pido perdón si...Se quería disculpar por las veces en que se no expresaba, pero ella le tapó los labios con su dedo índice y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Shhh, no hace falta que te disculpes todo el tiempo, Mi Pequeño Ángel, yo estoy aquí y siempre estaré a tu lado. Yo también estoy harta de ser tratada por los malditos de mis parientes como si fuera una Muñeca tonta, hay veces que...que quisiera irme pronto contigo y vivir a tu lado, ser la Emperatriz del Este para toda la Eternidad y que incluso, si llegáramos a tener un hijo o hija, me gustaría nombrarla, en el caso de que nazca niña, ponerle el nombre de tu hermana Natasha, sería de lo más hermoso, porque ellos, mis parientes, jamás vieron lo que soy aquí, me preocupo y todo por mis hermanas y por Lincoln, pero jamás pensaron en mí de esa manera, siempre me atacaban y consideraban que yo era una tonta, así que los dos compartimos ese camino de dolor y furia contra ellos. [Alega ella, mientras que seguía acariciando sus cabellos y no lo soltaba por nada en el Mundo].

Alexander permaneció en calma, mientra que sus emociones internas y los Demonios que todos llevamos dentro desaparecían por completo.

\- Eres cálida, Leni, muy cálida. Mencionó el joven peli blanco-plateado, mientras que ella se recostaba con él aún abrazada a ella, en la cama, acariciando sus cabellos.

\- Lo sé y gracias, Mi Amor, yo estaré contigo como tú lo haces todo el tiempo, me proteges, eres un Ángel, Alex, eres un buen Dios del Tiempo y un buen Emperador, no me importa lo que ellos digan sobre nuestra relación, yo más te dejaré. Prometió Leni, sin dejar de sonreír y tomando a su amado Emperador para besarlo dulcemente en los labios.

Enseguida, el joven se quedó profundamente dormido, abrazado a ella.

\- Descansa, Mi Pequeño Ángel, descansa, yo estoy aquí y nadie jamás nos va a separar. Prometió Leni, mientras que también se quedaba dormida y abrazada al joven de Bosnia-Herzegovina.

Pronto llegaría un nuevo día, los Demonios que uno tenía dentro y en especial para Alexander, habían caído bajo el sueño producido por el amor de aquella rubia Loud que nunca dejaría que él sufriera de vuelta como lo tuvo que soportar en el Pasado.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Aquí estoy de vuelta con otra historia Leni-Alexander, tenía ganas de hacer una de éstas por pura diversión, además de que al final, a petición de imperialwar1234, voy a hacer la serie de Drabbles llamada "Secretos" :). Espero que les guste este One-Shot y doy otro anuncio importante: Olvídense de esperar para Septiembre: "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos" arranca este Lunes :D. Hoy haré otro adelanto más y con el homenaje para Banghg.**

 **Cuídense y nos estamos viendo, por cierto, Julex83 o el que pueda al ver este mensaje: ¿Podría realizar unos dibujos de Lincoln y sus hermanas vistiendo las Armaduras Sapuris y él la Armadura Divina de Hades? :). Muchas gracias y espero que les guste esta historia.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Viernes para todos ustedes.**


End file.
